A World Alone - A Collection Of Sandhir Fanfics
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: They fought; they quarrelled; had sworn to rip each other's throats out. Yet time, a wonderful catalyst, changed their relationship. This is a collection of one-shots dedicated to Sandhir, highlighting the various phases of their relationship.
1. A World Alone

Hey guys! this is just a collection of one-shots about my OTP, Sandhir! I'm pretty used to, so apologies to the ones who don't catch the references.

It was 12 in the night. Sanyukta sat on her couch, laptop on lap, working away at a blueprint which was unfinished. She was just finishing by putting her name at the end. Sanyukta Agarwal Singh Shekhawat. A long name nevertheless; but she was determined to keep her maiden name and also make it clear that she was her MCP's wife. Her irritating, yet lovable genius MCP, Randhir Singh Shekhawat, the one who was missing right now. It was midnight, for God's sake!

That was when the door opened.

"You know, this is one of the reasons why I still hate you sometimes. Have you no sense of personal safety?" said Randhir, an annoyed, but genuine smile on his face on seeing Sanyukta on the couch, working on the laptop. He took off his coat, the warmth of his centrally heated house sinking in. Sanyukta was wearing a light sweater & sitting inside the quilt, working without a sound. Delhi winters; they aggravated him sometimes.

"I'm so sorry. But I hate the bell ringing in the night. It's irritating," she said with a frown, head tilted, looking at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"And what about the huge questions of safety?"

"Well, _tum ho na,_" she said with a grin.

"Yeah right. _Ab tak toh akeli thi._"

"Anyways. You're here, I'm here."

"True. Now get me some coffee. Mrs. Shekhawat. I'm freezing inside."

"So I'm supposed to do all the household work? Really Randhir; once an MCP, always an MCP."

"Come on! You've been awake for like three-" when she cut in.

"Four."

"Four hours! I just came in 187 seconds back!"

"194."

"Sanyukta, you're impossible. I'll do it myself," he said heading to the kitchen. She was already there, taking out the coffee powder.

"I can do at least this much. Thanks a lot for covering up for me," she said, taking out the mugs. He handed her a spoon.

"You weren't well. I should do at least this much for my wife. She's a human, not a freaking machine," he replied. They stood in the kitchen, him putting the milk to heating. He drank black coffee, but Sanyukta liked it with milk. _Mine sweet and lovable like me; and yours bitter but addictive like you, _she'd quipped one rainy day.

"I know; By the way, what did Bruckenheimer's think of the presentation?"

"They loved it. Asked me where my better half was."

"And your reply?"

"Dozing away on the sofa with the laptop lying on her chest."

"You-!"

"Obviously not. I told them you were running a fever and chills, hence the no-show."

"Thank God. Else where would my reputation have gone?"

"Nowhere. You're the co-owner of DesignCraft Industries. You also happen to be the wife of the good-looking, charming, devious genius Mr. Randhir Singh Shekhawat."

"Who is also an MCP, an idiot - albeit a lovable one and a man who winces like a four-year old when his wife pinches him," she said, pinching him.

"Ouch! That was bad."

"Like I said."

"Here's the milk. Now hand me the coffee."

"Here you go." The rest of the time passed in silence. Randhir noticed the untouched plates on the rack, and how there was no food cooked and kept.

"Sanyukta?"

"Yes?" she answered him.

"You haven't eaten," he said, motioning towards the untouched cutlery.

"Oh; I wasn't hungry. But I ate-" she said, looking at that angry expression. "-A little to take my medicines."

"Sanyukta, I can see what you ate," he said, pointing to an empty 250 ml pack of apple juice. "You have to **_eat. _**And by that, I mean ingest solid edibles. Sit down. I'll cook something."

"Randhir, you weren't even in a shape to make coffee, in your own words, mark you, and now you wish to make food?"

"Yes, since you're so stubborn and strong-headed that you won't eat if I don't make it."

"Right. And what will you make?"

"Something you love. Now move; shoo, out of the kitchen, Mrs. Agarwal Singh Shekhawat. This isn't just your domain." He concentrated on cutting the vegetables for the pizza and not his fingers. last him he tried, he ended up knocking on the bathroom door, begging for Sanyukta to come out since he couldn't bandage himself. She ran out in a bathrobe, hastily tied, which was threatening to open any moment, causing Randhir to get fidgety. He couldn't resist her, especially in such a vulnerable and partially naked state. After she was done bandaging him, she got up to investigate the cause of this, and he stopped her just in the nick of time. He didn't need another lecture on how not to meddle in tasks that he **_couldn't_** manage.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pinning her to the wall.

"Isn't your hand injured?" she asked, trying to move. He simply leaned in closer.

"Yes, but I think I need to repay you for the service you've done for me."

"What nonsense are you talking?" she said, struggling to move. Boy, was he not strong. He smirked.

"It's been quite long since we've had any fun."

"Randhir, this is not the time."

"Oh, I think it is. With you in such a state," he said, using his uninjured hand to lazily roam along the hem of her bathrobe, occasionally touching her skin. His cool hand was a stark contrast to her warm showered skin, and she slightly shuddered at the touch. "And me too, which is why I think I need that heat from you," he said, coming closer and kissing Sanyukta. That was his ace; she practically forgot where she was when he did that, and for the following few moments, the two were busy in kissing the breath out of the other. "Now now, it isn't you to be so greedy," he said, gently pulling away, while kissing her jawline. It was when the phone rang that Randhir got a chance to clean the mess he created and end this distraction he put up, though he couldn't say in a million years that he didn't enjoy it.

"It's Kaustuki," she said.

"Then take it, sweetheart. She probably wants to tell you something important that Jiggy has been raving about since the last 48 hours," he said and dashed for the kitchen, cleaning all the mess in swift moves. "Bless you Kaustuki," he murmured. "And Junior Kaustuki too," he said with a chuckle, as he heard Sanyukta's elated "What?" and "Congratulations!" When she entered the kitchen, everything was fine; even the bloody knife had been hastily done away with. She then proceeded to eat the pizza he had prepared and was slightly angry when she tasted the sauce, which was oddly too salty and rusty for sauce and was turning brown at the crust. He had noticed the abrupt change in expression and was going for the door when she caught his hand.

"So you cut your hand while cooking. Is that so hard to admit?" she said with a smile. He drifted out of that memory when a small part of his brain told him that he was cooking, and that he might end up burning the roti that was to serve as his base.

* * *

Sanyukta waited for what seemed like eternity, when Randhir emerged from the kitchen, his shirt smeared with schezuan sauce and cheese, with a touch-up of flour. "I am done," he said with a smile; she just hoped that the hand he was hiding contained just the pizza and not another cut finger. He presented the delicacy he'd cooked for her. It was actually a crazy dish she had come up with, only Randhir had made it crazier. She'd made a pizza with schezuan and cheese, albeit with a normal base. It was her then-boyfriend and now husband who decided to give it a _desi _twist by making the roti as the base. It was a combination of all the things they loved. After they were done with their crazy yet delicious meal, the two got down to business. Randhir tossed her a few files and she went down to finish those.

The cups of coffee sat at their designated places on the center table of the living room while the two worked on the couch tucked under the quilt. Occasionally Sanyukta or Randhir moved a little closer to the other and they worked on without a hitch. This continued till five o'clock, when the two workaholic lovebirds had fallen asleep with their laptops running in front of them, Randhir's arms around an asleep Sanyukta, himself snoring slightly, and Sanyukta occasionally murmuring in her sleep, "_kharrate mat lo. I can't sleep, MCP._"


	2. Say You're Just A Friend

**This is the one before Sandhir gets married, or even starts dating for that matter... Hope you all like it. After all, it is a collection of one-shots in no particular order. It's just trying to show the various facets of their relationship.**

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_  
_I can tell you're holding something inside_  
_I've been thinking bout you you you_  
_I've been thinking bout me me me_  
_wanna be your everything,_  
_I wanna be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life,_  
_Gonna make you mine tonight_  
_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_- Say You're Just A Friend, Austin Mahone_

Randhir often thought about what relationship he had with Sanyukta. The two fought, quarrelled, swore to rip the other's throat out, but were there to help whenever needed. In fact, Sanyukta was there for him in those times when everyone, even his father deserted him. It was their 2nd year at engineering. Another year to see farzi's face, and after that she'll have vanished from my sight. Somehow that thought unsettled him. He didn't want his farzi to leave; he'd miss her big time. Wait? did he just call her _his _farzi? God, was he getting possessive! She was just his friend, or frenemy, or whatever you called a person who fought with you like cats and dogs as well as stuck with you through thick and thin.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

Those lines from Austin Mahone's song came back to him. He lazily picked up his guitar and strummed the chords for the song.

"_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_  
_ But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_  
_ Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_  
_ I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)  
__I wanna be your everything,_  
_ I want to be the one you need_," he sang, strumming the guitar. He was sitting alone in the corner of the field, under a shady oak that grew here. The sun was setting, the sky painted a delectable shade of orange-pink, kind of what Sanyukta looked like when she blushed. He strummed and strummed and sang the entire song, purely oblivious to the fact that Sanyukta was standing close by, listening to him sing and play, hidden by the trees. _Wow; MCP has a great voice. _She kept observing him till he finished and left, guitar on one shoulder, jacket on the other._ MCP thinks he's too strong for the cold weather. As if he knows I'm watching._ Sanyukta had a nagging doubt now; did he really see her? She expected him to turn around and wink at her, but he didn't. He just walked on. She stood there, watching his figure fade in the evening light. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Randhir felt as if he was being watched by someone. He felt the urge to turn, but he didn't. _Me and my stupid imagination. What would Sanyukta be doing here?_

"_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend,_" Sanyukta hummed as he walked off, face hung sadly. Somehow she didn't like it; the fact that he was _just a friend_.

And with that thought echoing in both the minds, the two slept off.

_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're **just a friend**_...


	3. Visitors

"Hey Farzi?" said Randhir as he and Sanyukta sat in the balcony of their house. Another chilly Delhi day, albeit a sunny Saturday.

"Randhir? You know I don't like it. And even you know that I had passed _summa cum laude_, not to mention as No. 1..." she said with a teasing smile, placing the coffee mug down. Coffee was one of the catalysts of their unusual bonding.

"Yeah right. The No. 1 position we both shared," he said with a smirk. "Scoring exactly 100%; breaking FITE records."

"And the record of being caught kissing the most number of times by Vardhan sir. I remember the day he walked in on the two of us, in the mechanical lab, still in our black graduation gowns. At that point of time, Vardhan sir couldn't anything more than face-palm and smile at the two of us, disheveled and red in the faces."

"I remember," Randhir said with a laugh; he laughed open-heartedly, never restrained. He had only started laughing like this when he'd begun sharing some of his own thoughts and feelings with her, long before they had begun dating. It was when he had told her of his mother's identity, and how they shared another guilty kiss under the pouring rain. Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" rang through his mind at that point of time. After that he had been a little more open about his feeling and they would often sit alone in the labs, working and sharing feelings they would never tell anyone. "You were the more disheveled one; after all, you're the one whose hair had been left in tangles.."

"Yes, thanks to you; you kept tangling your fingers in my hair," she said complainingly.

"Yeah right; who was the one pulling me closer?"

"Who was the one who had pinned me by the wall, saying this would probably be our last time in the mechanical lab?"

"It **_was _**our last time in the mechanical lab," he whined. "After that, it was the farewell party."

"Yes, when you kissed me and lifted me in your arms in front of everyone; even Parth was hooting with the crowd."

"Well, we were the OTP of the college. And you did look stunning in a black anarkali. No one can deny that."

"Yeah, apart from Jiggy and Kaustuki. They too were one of the OTP of the college. Even our first time was in the mechanical lab; but you **_hated _**me then, didn't you, Shekhawat?"

"Obviously I did. You took time to reach here madam," he said signaling to his heart.

"And you did too."

"But we made it."

"Yes we did."

"I'm glad we did. I don't know how I could have survived without my farzi."

"And I couldn't have imagined these moments without you, MCP."

"And then you say I shouldn't call you farzi."

"Fine. I love this part of our relationship; our constant bickering."

"That's what keeps the spark alive, farzi," he said, putting an arm around her, a smirk on his face.

"So I'm not enough?" she asked. "That you need the bickering too?"

"That's just a supplement, and there's nothing wrong with supplements to perfect people."

"Like how your sculpted ego is supplemented by your equally chiselled body," she said, burying her face in his sweatshirt. They sat like that for sometime, till the clock struck 9 and the bell rung. "I'll go get it," he said, getting up. She cleared the space and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard Randhir's excited voice, and little high-pitched crying. She came out and saw Jiggy and Kaustuki at the door, along with Parth and Alina. Alina Singhania, a childhood friend of Parth's and Randhir's first cousin, an MIT student, had met Parth when she came to visit her irritating cousin. Things hadn't really turned out the way she had though, but it didn't matter.

"So this is the little princess!" said Randhir, taking Jiggy and Kaustuki's daughter in his arms. She cried a little, then quietened seeing his cheerful grin and reassuring expression. She looked at him in wonder, a little smile on her petite face. "Whose god-daughter is this princess? Uncle Randhir's!" he cooed, the little girl laughing along. "I'll be her godfather," he said.

"You've changed a lot. _Tum bahut badal gaye ho,_" said Kaustuki, a smile on her face seeing the lighter side of the _sadu _they had known in the first two years of college. It was refreshing to see Randhir play and act like a child with the child. Sanyukta had changed him a lot.

"_Shaadi ke side-effects,_" he said with a laugh. Suddenly a little boy, slightly older than the girl, ran out from behind and started playing with the Lego blocks lying in the vicinity, building a little car out of the wheels and the blocks.

"Parth and Alina? Is this your son?" he asked. "_Pakka engineer banega,_" Randhir said, elbowing Parth. "By the way, he's older than this little cutie, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Parth with a small smile. "2 years older."

"Two years?"

"Yes. The farewell night, Parth asked me if I wanted to join him in a private celebration..." Alina trailed off.

"And then you two went to the terrace, where Parth got drunk, and proposed to you, and told you that all that stood between you two was nothing, and that you'd be co owner of his company, and you told him that you didn't give a damn whether he owned it or was a peon, and you took him back to his room. The next I saw you was in the morning, when all of us were leaving, leaving from his room," said Sanyukta, entering with a tray of food and refreshments for the children and the parents as well. "I and Randhir were at the terrace too, only thing is that he had left for an important call and I saw the entire thing."

"Detective Sanyukta Agarwal, you sure notice stuff more than me," said Randhir. "You never told me."

"I got lost," she said with a smile. "And by the way, the name is Sanyukta Agarwal Singh Shekhawat." And this is how their 'visitors' arrived, with the elder ones sitting and chatting with the hosts, while the younger ones were busy in their play-land. Randhir and Sanyukta spent most of their time taking digs at his sister and irritating their best friends, till the sun had set and the visitors had begun to leave. While Parth and Alina were busy putting their bags in the upper room, having come for a short holiday to India, Randhir and Sanyukta were giving Jiggy and Kaustuki a send-off. After an unusually quiet dinner, with the little tyrant having slept off in Aunty's arms, they headed off to their rooms.

"It's not bad having visitors, is it, Randhir?" said Sanyukta, after the two of them had comfortably settled themselves in their blanket.

"Not at all. I rather like it on the whole; after all, one gets bored with just someone like you for company," he said with a smirk.

"You!" she said, flinging a pillow in his direction; it was the beginning of another typical night in the Shekhawat household.


	4. Author's Note

**_To all my readers,_**

**_I know that a few of you may develop a burning desire to kill me in my sleep after reading this, but I will not be updating _****_ANY _****_of my fanfics till 22nd March, due to my final exams being there. After that, I am at your service and ready to deliver more of my fanfics, no matter how crappy they are. I love you guys, but for me, it's exams first and the rest of the world later._**

**_All my Love and waiting for all your brickbats, staplers, rotten eggs and tomatoes,_**

**_AnnaCromwell._**


	5. Readers Galore!

**_Yaaay! Reached 10 thousand readers for this fic! So happy that I feel I'll float off my chair._**

**_Thanks a million to all you readers out there. I love you all, and thanks a ton again for reading this crazy fic of mine. _**

**_With all love and glee, _**

**_AnnaCromwell._**

**_P.S. - The next chapter's in the pipeline. Indian education systems, they kill us ninthees now tenthies._**


End file.
